


Рисунки на полях

by Walter_K



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — Странный тип этот Матиас, — произносит Сэм, задумчиво закусив кончик колпачка на ручке.





	Рисунки на полях

**Author's Note:**

> фамилия Матиаса взята из мувиверса

— Странный тип этот Матиас, — произносит Сэм, задумчиво закусив кончик колпачка на ручке. 

— М? — переспрашивает Лара, не отрываясь от записи конспекта. 

— Одет как-то не по-божески, ведет себя нарочито спокойно, хотя видно, что нервный как сто чертей. 

Матиас Фогель бросает быстрый взгляд на шепчущихся девушек, на секунду делает паузу между предложениями, поворачивается на каблуках и, меряя аудиторию мягкими шагами, продолжает читать лекцию. 

— О, не преувеличивай. Зато он отлично знает историю Японии.

— Да ты посмотри на него. А вдруг он никакой не преподаватель, вдруг это прикрытие, а на самом деле он...

— Кто? Беглый преступник с академическими знаниями? Русский шпион? Глава культа правительницы Яматая? — Лара прыскает, но вовремя закусывает губу и утыкается в конспект, чтобы не привлечь внимания Фогеля. 

— А мы сейчас сидим тут, слушаем его лекцию и не знаем, что он устроился сюда только потому, что у него на уме какой-нибудь страшный план. 

— Поднять из мертвых Пимико, ага. 

— Нисимура, — раздается на всю аудиторию голос Фогеля. — Не думайте, что ваша этническая принадлежность позволит вам просто так получить высший балл на экзамене. А если вы все уже знаете, то не мешайте другим. Или, может, выйдете и вместо меня расскажете об эпохе правления самой Пимико? — последние слова он особенно выделяет.

Он не ждет ее ответа и просто прежним тоном продолжает с того момента, на котором остановился. 

— Точно, культист. Фанат. Поклонник, — одними губами произносит Лара, и, перестав записывать, наблюдает, как Сэм рисует на свободной странице Фогеля — голого по пояс, в длинном плаще и с посохом в форме солнца.


End file.
